


色诫

by hexiaoer



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexiaoer/pseuds/hexiaoer
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kim Minju
Kudos: 19





	色诫

金珉周在旁边坐下来，身上一股子奶味儿，这当然不是她本人的信息素气味。姜惠元从游戏机里抬头，看见张元英跟着推开休息室的门进来，撒着娇去找造型师姐姐补妆，笑嘻嘻地被姐姐抓过去整理好有些皱的衣服。

姜惠元瞥一眼身旁的金珉周，粉色的长发披在脑后，隐约可从缝隙中窥见那小块泛红的皮肤，抑制贴下应该有小孩子磨牙留下的咬痕。收回视线的时候不小心对上了金珉周望过来的眼神，纯洁无辜，亮晶晶的，闪着疑惑。

姜惠元摇头表示没事，垂了眼，视线往下落回游戏机上，平静地问:“元英没事吧？”

金珉周乖巧应了一声:“没事，只是刚分化有些不稳定，已经让叡娜姐姐给她打过抑制剂了。”

那你身上还那么大股奶味儿。姜惠元把心里的弹幕清掉，盯着游戏屏幕却忍不住幻想刚才她们发生了什么。大概是情热上头的小孩哭唧唧一边喊姐姐一边蹭着金珉周的脖子，金珉周会屈起手臂抵在她的肩膀，却还是会心软地将后颈凑近小孩的嘴边。张元英肩头被揉捏得皱巴巴的衣料是最好的证据。

分心的结果就是game over。姜惠元关了游戏，起身晃到休息室另一角，挂在了曺柔理身上张嘴要吃的。

表演结束后，金珉周刚上车就被张元英拦了路拉到身旁坐下，刚分化的小孩格外依赖温柔善良的姐姐，况且是身上沾着自己信息素气息的姐姐。姜惠元原本要坐她们身后，却突然觉得奶味儿腻人，多走了几步坐到最后去，闭上眼睛休息。

  
姜惠元有时会想起她和金珉周刚认识的时候。金珉周比现在更乖巧认生，受到别人夸奖会不知所措，后颈会谨慎地重叠贴上好几张抑制贴，几乎闻不见信息素的气味。那时的姜惠元毫无准备地被公司扔到节目里，还拘束着，没完全暴露自己美女与美食爱好者的身份，跟金珉周没有太多接触机会，只知道她很好看又善良，很多人喜欢。

所以不小心在更衣室撞见金珉周陷入发情期时，她本着健康为重的原则自然想帮漂亮妹妹一把。她真的只是想简单地临时标记而已，可大概是金珉周抑制剂用得太多，倒起了反作用，铃兰花香铺天盖地，浓得让姜惠元头脑不清醒，被捉了手便迷迷糊糊压了上去。大家都是第一次，难免磕磕绊绊找不到路，只顺着本能行动，亲吻和做爱都青涩。等到情欲退去，两个人沉默地背对着穿好衣服便各自回了宿舍。

姜惠元一开始没放在心上，想着等节目结束她就安心地回公司继续做练习生，这个小插曲也就各自心照不宣地过去了。哪晓得最后她们居然会一起出道，还住在一个宿舍，抬头不见低头见的，互动时的尴尬和不自然简直透着屏幕都能感受到。

  
“康酱假期打算怎么过？”身旁宫脇咲良突然的问话打断她的回忆。

姜惠元这才想起刚得的两天假期，往宫脇身上倒了倒，靠在她肩上:“不知道，在宿舍睡觉吧。”想了想又说，“也可以陪kura去买衣服，去PC房也可以哦。”

“真的吗？”网瘾少女真情实感地激动了，末了又有些遗憾地说，“可惜叡娜和珉周都要回家，上次还说想再一起玩的，虽然她们玩得真的很菜。”但是欺负起来真的太有趣了，当然这句话宫脇咲良没说。

姜惠元睫毛颤了颤，过了一会儿才用困极了的语气说:“是啊，可惜了。”

休假第一天，要回家的人早就率先出了门，突然就只剩下姜惠元一个人，她又爬回床上睡了个回笼觉，再醒来后跑去敲了隔壁宿舍的门，约上留守日本line出门吃饭逛街。第二天，她和宫脇咲良在PC房待了一个下午，晚上去了一家期待已久的牛小肠店，心满意足地回宿舍后，又对权恩菲带回来的家里的小菜下手。

“珉周还没回来吗？”姜惠元拿着一罐汽水回房间，不经意地问道。

“她说会晚一点回来。”权恩菲关了冰箱门，转过来皱着眉头看她，“怎么这么大的海盐气味，你到易感期了？”

姜惠元眨眨眼睛，后知后觉，难怪这两天总是睡不醒又吃得多。

“要我帮你吗？”权恩菲向她走了两步。

姜惠元靠着门边看她，眼神闪了一下，笑着摇头:“不用了，我自己打个抑制剂就好。”

  
实际上除了参加节目那段时间需要加量注射以外，出道以后，她们都鲜少使用抑制剂，大多时候都可以靠成员互相帮助便过去了，这里面当然也包括姜惠元和金珉周。

“只是互相帮助而已。”

陷入发情期的金珉周对她说着这样客气疏离的话，手臂却圈着她的脖子拉近两人距离。金珉周鼻息滚烫，身体也烫，姜惠元盯着她看了好一会儿，确定她眼中还有一丝清明，才不再抑制信息素的释放。她凑上前去亲金珉周，对方偏了脑袋，她的吻落在了唇角。她顿了一顿，顺势倾身将金珉周抱在怀里，亲上她的耳垂。

发情期和易感期，无论是omega还是alpha都无法避免，抑制剂总归有损健康，于是AO之间的互相帮助愈发常见。性爱不是唯有恋人之间才能进行的活动，接吻反倒成了不可说的约定俗成。

是伟大的友情，姜惠元如此定义她和金珉周的关系，算不得最为要好，肉体却默契无比。

是特殊的朋友，姜惠元想。她此刻躺在床上，抑制剂起效很快，情热压下去，人反而精神起来。客厅传来开门的声音，她想了想，爬下床轻手轻脚出了房间。

  
浴室的门被人从里面反锁上，金珉周含着牙刷，从镜子里看任性的闯入者一步一步走到身后，将她散落的头发扎成马尾。腰被圈住的时候，她吐掉了最后一口温水。

“珉周回来得好晚。”姜惠元贴在她脸边蹭着，话语带着倦意，语气委屈，仿佛等了她很久。

金珉周嘴角弯起来，偏了偏脖子，马尾甩在一边。她把两人距离拉得远些，看着镜子里姜惠元的头顶发旋，她问:“这么晚姐姐还不睡吗？”

姜惠元没回答，只是亲上了金珉周耳后的皮肤，在感受到一瞬的颤抖时问她:“珉周是不是快到发情期了。”

她没有想等金珉周回答的意思，细细密密的吻抢先落在细长的颈子，瞧着原本白皙的皮肤染上粉红，甚至恶劣地偏头舔了一下颈侧的那小片抑制贴，然后叼着翘起的边角撕开，铃兰幽香霎时浓郁起来，同时更具侵略性的凛冽海盐气味瞬间与之纠缠不清。

金珉周双手撑在洗漱台上，有些艰难地转头凑近姜惠元耳边，声音有些发颤却带着轻笑:“是姐姐到易感期了吧。”

姜惠元不作声，亲吻的力道却越发狠厉起来。她亲在金珉周突起的肩胛骨上，她很喜欢这里，脆弱又美丽，让她想起小时候看过的被雨水打落在地上的蝴蝶，奄奄一息但充满生命感。于是她使了些力气留下红色的痕迹。

她把金珉周转过身来，轻易脱了上衣和内衣。金珉周的身体很漂亮，白皙干净，没有别人的痕迹。她捧着金珉周的脸，拇指摩挲她的唇角，突然笑着哄她。

“我们要不要接吻。”姜惠元问。

金珉周疑惑她突然的想法，只是偏头亲了亲她的手指摇头。

姜惠元也自顾自地同意:“也是，算了。”

于是再次开始的亲吻从脖子开始，划过锁骨时恶趣味的用力咬了一口，惊得金珉周差点叫出声。姜惠元欣赏着自己留下的两排整齐牙印，埋进金珉周胸口闷闷地笑，惹得人气恼地拍她的头。

“快点。”

金珉周揉着她的耳朵皱眉催促，时间实在太晚了，而她明天还要早起去学校上课。

“为什么不叫姐姐？”

姜惠元抬头问她，圆溜溜的眼睛带着本人擅长的无害纯良，海盐气味却更加浓烈起来，激得金珉周有些腿软，眼尾缀着勾人的一抹红。

“不懂礼貌，会被罚的。”姜惠元又将自己埋进沁着花香的乳房，手指灵活地解开金珉周的牛仔短裤扣子，连带内裤一起脱下扔在地上。

“罚，什么。”金珉周拽着最后一丝理智，带着黏糊糊的笑意问。

“给我吃奶，让我操你。”

姜惠元含住早已充血挺立的乳尖，坏心思地用力吮吸，像是真的要吸出奶来，另一边也被她使力揉捏玩弄着。金珉周很快失了强装的游刃有余，她压着喘气声，单手撑着洗手台，另一只手环抱着在胸前蹭磨着的毛茸茸脑袋，锁骨因为用力呼吸而愈发明显漂亮起来。

姜惠元突然把她转了个身，压在洗手台上，几乎同时，两根手指撞进了金珉周身体里，毫不怜惜地动作起来。金珉周受不住地哼出声，是很小声的呜咽和喘息，姜惠元并不满意。她空闲的手指从金珉周的腰爬到唇边，胡乱摸了两下便探了进去，灵活地游戏着，于是金珉周的声音压不住地溢出来，身体上下都流出水来。

她们在镜子里对视了。金珉周眼睛里也含着水，眼圈红红，鼻头也红红，像被欺负得狠了，实际上她浑身都泛着粉红，她是娇嫩的花朵，姜惠元忍不住只想要她折在自己手里。

姜惠元从金珉周嘴里抽回手，转回来圈住她的腰，湿漉漉的吻顺着脊椎骨一路往下沿。金珉周的腰很细，肌肉紧致，皮肤滑嫩白皙，姜惠元很快就在她的腰侧留下了红色的指印，在等会儿结束后，她会亲亲这些红痕以讨好因为她的粗鲁而生气的金珉周。

最终金珉周伸手往后抱住蹭在自己颈间的脑袋，头脑空白扬起脖子大口喘气，双腿紧紧夹着姜惠元的手，在姜惠元咬上腺体的瞬间滞了呼吸，随后而来是止不住的颤抖。她腿软地趴在洗手台上，姜惠元趴在她身上，手臂依然圈着她的腰，待金珉周稍微平复下来，再抽出手温柔地抚着她的背，像恋人会做的那样享受温存。

“珉周？”浴室门被敲响，崔叡娜在外面问。

金珉周暗自清了清嗓子，回应出口时却仍然带着说不出的黏腻。姜惠元没忍住轻笑出声，立即被压在身下的人软软地瞪了一眼。

“珉周早点睡哦。”崔叡娜的声音听起来就是没有睡醒的样子。

“知道啦，姐姐也早点睡。”金珉周回得乖巧，听见离开的脚步声，才小声地喊姜惠元，“起来。”

姜惠元识趣地起身，手却不安分地在金珉周屁股上掐了一把，惹得教养良好的金珉周差点骂出脏话。

  
金珉周洗漱完出来，姜惠元还在沙发里窝着，手里的游戏机亮着光。她擦着头发蹲在柜子前拿吹风机，转回浴室之前听到姜惠元说话。

“明天，穿我的衣服吧。”

金珉周歪了歪头，眯起眼睛看她:“为什么？”

因为不喜欢你身上有别人的味道，因为alpha该死又没用的独占欲。

专心的结果也是game over。姜惠元关了游戏机起身，把所有的心烦意乱归因于易感期使人变得脆弱。她的视线顺着金珉周脖子上残留的水痕往上，在唇角顿了顿，望进她眼睛时奇怪地乱了呼吸。

她早该知道的，金珉周是狡猾的狐狸，而她心甘情愿跳进名为伟大友谊的陷阱。

“新买的裙子，”姜惠元觉得喉咙发干，“你穿起来应该很好看。”

  
因为你不会属于我。


End file.
